tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Colours
Thomas and the Colours, also known as Thomas and the Colors in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas tries to finish his jobs quickly so that he can take the Sodor football team to a match against the Mainland, but is upset when he finds James being decorated in the team flags. Thomas tries to use James' vanity against him so that he can pull the team, but James does not pay attention and Thomas runs out of ideas. Then, he has a brainwave - have James diverted. Unfortunately, the siding James runs onto is overgrown and the flags are ruined. Thomas goes for help, but is stopped when he sees Bertie broken down, beside the line. Thomas, thinking fast, collects Annie and Clarabel to take Bertie's passengers and then the football team and takes them to James, so he can have James decorated with the team's scarves. The team gets to the match on time and James agrees to let Thomas pull the team the next year - but only if he gets to the yard first. Characters * Thomas * James * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Hawin Croka Canal * Maron FC * Shunting Yards Trivia * The opening scene of this episode closely resembles the opening scene from the eighth season episode, Fish. * This episode was not released on US DVD releases until July 14th, 2009 for the HiT Favorites DVD, School Days. * When released on the HiT Favorite's School Days US DVD, the eighth season version of the Engine Rollcall was used, even though the song was changed after the release of the 2005 direct-to-DVD special, Calling All Engines! and after the rebuild of Tidmouth Sheds during said special. Goofs * In some scenes, Thomas' face is crooked. * When Thomas arrives at the signal box, his steam platform is visible. * When the kids decorate James, their hats disappear. Though the fact that they just decorated James with their scarfs and flags, no hat is visible on him when he was re-dressed. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheColourstitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasandtheColoursTVtitlecard.png|UK television title card File:ThomasAndTheColorsTitlecard1.png|US title card File:ThomasAndTheColorsTitleCard.png|Alternative US title card File:ThomasandtheColoursCroatiantitlecard.png|Croatian title card File:ThomasandtheColoursGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasAndTheColours1.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasAndTheColours2.png File:ThomasAndTheColours3.png|Thomas, James, Emily and Toby File:ThomasAndTheColours4.png File:ThomasAndTheColours5.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasAndTheColours6.png|Edward, Henry, Gordon and Percy File:ThomasAndTheColours7.png File:ThomasAndTheColours8.png File:ThomasAndTheColours9.png File:ThomasAndTheColours10.png File:ThomasAndTheColours11.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheColours12.png File:ThomasAndTheColours13.png File:ThomasAndTheColours14.png File:ThomasAndTheColours15.png File:ThomasAndTheColours16.png File:ThomasAndTheColours18.png File:ThomasAndTheColours19.png File:ThomasAndTheColours20.png File:ThomasAndTheColours21.png File:ThomasAndTheColours22.png File:ThomasAndTheColours23.png File:ThomasAndTheColours24.png File:ThomasAndTheColours25.png File:ThomasAndTheColours26.png File:ThomasAndTheColours27.png File:ThomasAndTheColours28.png File:ThomasAndTheColours29.png File:ThomasAndTheColours30.png File:ThomasAndTheColours31.png|James, Thomas and the Sodor Maid File:ThomasAndTheColours32.png File:ThomasAndTheColours33.png File:ThomasAndTheColours34.png File:ThomasAndTheColours35.png File:ThomasAndTheColours36.png File:ThomasAndTheColours37.png File:ThomasAndTheColours38.png File:ThomasAndTheColours39.png File:ThomasAndTheColours40.png File:ThomasAndTheColours41.png File:ThomasAndTheColours42.png File:ThomasAndTheColours43.png File:ThomasAndTheColours44.png File:ThomasAndTheColours45.png File:ThomasAndTheColours46.png File:ThomasAndTheColours47.png File:ThomasAndTheColours48.png File:ThomasAndTheColours49.png File:ThomasAndTheColours50.png File:ThomasAndTheColours51.png File:ThomasAndTheColours52.png File:ThomasAndTheColours53.png File:ThomasAndTheColours54.png File:ThomasAndTheColours55.png File:ThomasAndTheColours56.png File:ThomasAndTheColours57.png File:ThomasAndTheColours58.png File:ThomasAndTheColours59.png File:ThomasAndTheColours60.png File:ThomasAndTheColours61.png File:ThomasAndTheColours62.png File:ThomasAndTheColours63.png|Bertie and the football team File:ThomasAndTheColours64.png File:ThomasAndTheColours65.png File:ThomasAndTheColours66.png File:ThomasAndTheColours67.png File:ThomasAndTheColours68.png File:ThomasAndTheColours69.png File:ThomasAndTheColours70.png File:ThomasAndTheColours71.png File:ThomasAndTheColours72.png File:ThomasAndTheColours73.png File:ThomasAndTheColours74.png File:ThomasAndTheColours75.png File:ThomasandtheColours76.png File:ThomasandtheColours77.png File:ThomasandtheColours78.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg|Wooden Railway with Busy as a Bee James File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Wind-up Episode File:Thomas and the Colours-British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Colors - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes